Acordes de un rockero
by zoeldwina
Summary: El pasado grita lo cobarde que fui, sentado en los cueros que un día vestí y en lo que alguna vez creí sentir. Yo le contesto con mi guitarra, con mi dolor y mi pasión que sólo fui un juglar que se escondió entre canciones y una voz.


Olaaaaaaaaaaaa!

hacía tiempo que no se hacía presencia y vuelvo con otro NaLu. este preludio lo tenía escrito hace mucho pero, como es corto, intentaba terminar el primer cap para avanzarlo. y como ocurren siempre cosas, me demoraré un poco más D:

bien... ^^, como casi siempre subo los caps sin editarlos, se me vive olvidando poner los grupos y cantantes que pongo al principio D:, así digo que este fic, en sí, está inspirado en el album "La ciudad de los árboles" de Magö de Oz (grupo que acompaña casi todos mis fics xD).

sin más, espero que les guste, que tengan una bonita semana y arriba los corazones! que por muy loca que sea la vida, siempre habrá una fibra cuerda que nos haga soñar.

bye! cuídense!

PD: La canción del preludio es "El espíritu del bosque (intro)"

* * *

**Acordes de un rockero**

**Preludio: Cantaré por si me escuchas **

Había sido una idea arriesgada, loca.

Estábamos sólo a horas del concierto pero esta iba a ser mi única oportunidad, la única manera para desafiar el tiempo y la distancia. Los errores sólo pueden ser cantados en versos y el perdón en estrofas, que la canción sea un definitivo adiós a lo más bello que tuve en mi vida y que mi guitarra sea un susurro para que ella lo escuche sin odiarme.

Era una idea descabellada pero la última que harían mis fuerzas.

Hablé con todos, de una. En el almuerzo no me fui con rodeos y les expliqué mi idea. Iba a ser difícil y complicadísimo preparar una canción a última hora pero aceptaron, éramos un grupo muy unido y sabían de mis penas a pesar de que no las hablase. Hicimos una maqueta básica de cómo podría ser y en el concierto daríamos rienda suelta a nuestra inspiración.

Subimos al avión y me puse las gafas de sol cuando ella apareció. Hacía dos meses que se había convertido en nuestra manager y en todo ese tiempo no me había dirigido la palabra. Hablaba en grupo dirigiéndose expresamente en Erza que era la líder y algunos más de la banda. A mí me ignoraba claramente y yo no intentaba incordiarla. Si había encontrado mejor ignorarme que haberse negado a acoger a nuestra banda, tanto era mejor para todos. Ella se había convertido en un buen manager y Fairy Tail necesitaba uno para lanzarse al exterior.

Pero el sólo verla me alegraba y me hería a la vez. Era tan irónico el destino que nos volvía a unir para que nosotros nos rehuyéramos… tan desgraciado y bendito a la vez que no sabía si mirarla una vez más o irme del lugar sin darle cuentas a nadie.

Y ella seguía allí, tan impasible de mí.

Gray le comentó la idea de poner otra canción para el concierto. Esto le produjo un desconcierto y un dejo de molestia. Casi pude percibir una serie de contrargumentos sobre cambios imprevistos pero ella calló. Dio media vuelta y murmuró "Hagan lo que quieran".

Siempre había pensado que mi presencia le desagradaba el día y hoy no había sido la excepción, la diferencia fue que nos dejara poner esa canción sin ningún contratiempo. Y puede que hayan sido imaginaciones mías pero pude sentir mucha pena en su voz.

Deseché esa idea y di los últimos retoques a la canción.

Llegamos seis horas antes del concierto.

El hotel estaba a rebosar de gente. Tuvimos que disfrazarnos para poder pasar por un acceso restringido del hotel. Pero todo salió mal cuando unas fans nos divisaron. No sé cómo se percataron que era yo… estaba con un traje de ninja perfecto para la ocasión con mi querida bufanda. Se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. A codazos los apartamos y nos metimos en el hotel. Los guardaespaldas restringieron el lugar mientras que intentábamos respirar. Seguros ya en la habitación, me registré en busca de daños y un raspón en mi codo rasgó el disfraz y dejaba ver un feo cardenal. Bufé. Debió haber sido esa fan que gritó como loca cuando apenas me vio.

No hablamos gran cosa en esas seis horas. Cada uno en lo suyo: Gray en su PSP, Gazille en su siesta, Erza con su croquera escribiendo, Wendy chateando, Juvia maquillándose y yo recobrando las últimas fuerzas antes del escenario.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad con dos horas de anterioridad. Era ella, de nuevo, nuestra manager que nos indicaba que era hora. Salimos uno de tras del otro. Pasé delante de ella y por primera vez sentí que me observaba. La miré también pero ella ya miraba hacia otro lado.

Por un segundo sentí que había una oportunidad…

Llegamos con una hora a favor. No podía creer las colas de fans que se agolpaban eufóricas para entrar. Logramos pasar escondidos hacia el escenario. Todo dispuesto ya, con las luces apagadas, rasgueé unas notas en la guitarra y Wendy tomó el micrófono y comenzó el recital:

"_Soy la magia, soy la luz_

_Un instante de eternidad_

_La puerta abierta al más allá_

_Si duermes me verás."_

"_Si has llegado hasta aquí_

_Cuídate de morir sin antes dejar_

_Terminados todos tus sueños_

_La vida es para luchar."_

Y mientras ella cantaba, los recuerdos brotaron por cada acorde que hacía, cada cuerda que movía en un sonido, en un verso que murmuraba y que me situaba en un ayer lejano, muy lejano. Un ayer que se llevó lo que alguna vez fui y que me ha convertido en lo que soy. Ese increíble ayer que ya nunca volverá pero que sus huellas aún siguen muy ancladas en mí.

Como tú, Luce.

Estos versos son para ti.


End file.
